onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 502
Coverstory Summary CP9's Independent Report vol. 12: "Shopping and Smoking" Kalifa and Kumadori are out shopping and Hattori gets fed by Kumadori. Quick Summary Luffy angered the Tenryuubito by hitting one, thus consequently summoning an Admiral to Sabaody. Long Summary From the outside an auction is going on for a dancing girl named Pascia who is sold for 7,200,000. Meanwhile a very frustrated Saint Charloss kicks his slave for being so slow, causing him to miss "half of the fun." He decides to sell his slave because he is "useless." He reveals that he would like to have a mermaid, despite for the fact that they are extremely difficult to catch. As he enters, the next slave is up for auction. An ex-pirate named Lacueva, who was feared as a devious tactician. Suddenly his mouth fills with blood and the the crowd screams. The curtain is lowered and he is dragged backstage. Nami is confused about what had just transpired. Sanji explains that he bit his tongue to kill himself instead of living the life of a Tenryuubito slave. The Straw Hats waits patiently for Keimi who will be on auction soon. Disco comes out and announces that Keimi will be up next for sale. The SH are confident that they'll win with 200,000,000. Seeing them, Keimi begins to relax. Unfortunately Charloss is very excited to see a mermaid and immediately bids 500,000,000 on Keimi, much to the Straw Hat's disbelief. The entire auction house is stunned into silence. No one could match that price. Saint Roswald ask his son why he needs one when he has a tank full of piranhas. Charloss simply wants her to race his piranhas. Keimi tries to scream out to Hatchan, but her cries fall of deaf ears because her tank is sound proof. Hatchan gets angry and says that if they can't win with money, then he'll get Keimi by force. Pappug bursts his bubble by telling him that she has an exploding collar and requires the keys for them. After Disco regains his composure and announces that Saint Charloss wins Keimi. Eustass Kid decides to leave. mentioning the "screwed-up" world that he lives in. Suddenly Luffy makes a dramatic entrance into the auction house with Zoro by crashing into the wall on a flying fish. Luffy immediately sees Keimi and runs to her tank. Hatchan intervenes and grabs Luffy. Unfortunately, to restrain Luffy, Hatchan uses all six of his arms. This alarms the people. They begin to spew about how "disgusting" and "creepy" he is. Telling him to get away and naming him a sea monster. Realizing the truth, the Straw Hats witness the discrimination of Merfolk. As Luffy runs down the aisle, the guards attempt to restrain him. Suddenly two gunshots go off. As he turns around, Charloss can be seen holding a gun while Hatchan is lying on the ground bleeding. Celebrating his "extermination" he begins to gloat his successful fishman capture for free. The other auctioneers begin to give off a sigh of relief because now they won't get any "diseases" from him. Luffy snaps and walks toward the saint. Hatchan tries to stop Luffy. He blames himself for what had happened. He mentions to Luffy the promise they made, to not attack the Tenryuubito even if a person is shot in front of them. He cures his fate and regrets not being able to repay Nami for what he did back in Orange Town. Charloss fires off another shot to silence Hatchin. Luffy approaches Charloss. All of the people in the House watches him thinking he's crazy to stand up to a Tenryuubito. Charloss tries to shoot Luffy but he misses. Luffy punches him hard in the face. Leaving a fist imprint on his face. Plot Points *Hatchan gets shot by Charloss. *Luffy punches Charloss, triggering an incident that will soon lead to the Straw Hats' downfall. Quotes Characters 1 : First introduction 3 : First apparition Anime episode Episode 396 Site Navigation 502 - The Tenryūbito Incident